


Значит, война

by Kassielle



Category: No Guns Life
Genre: (specific gunplay), Established Relationship, Gunplay, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: Chase Holfelder -Every Breath You Take
Relationships: Inui Juuzou/Cronen von Wolf
Kudos: 10





	1. Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что делаешь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase Holfelder -Every Breath You Take

Кронен так старательно не превышает полномочий и делает это настолько долго - сколько его карьере лет, десять, пятнадцать? - что, когда он запрашивает у сотрудников архива всю информацию по Экстендам, никто и подумать не смеет, что это не для дела. Может, у Бюро очередные проверки, мало ли что.

Кронен листает папки с подопытными, застывает, дойдя до цифры 13, и через минуту спокойно включает сканер и педантично сканирует и копирует себе содержимое этих файлов. Папку он возвращает в архив к концу дня, и даже коротко кивает в ответ на пожелание хорошего вечера.

Инуи на фотографиях уже Экстенд. Кронен пробегается глазами по спецификациям револьвера, по фотографиям, и прикрывает глаза, отпечатывая в памяти место дополнительного мозга. В конце концов, это его прямая обязанность. Потом он листает отчёт дальше и понимает, что материала слишком мало. Ничего нет о модификациях тела Инуи и особенностях работы, ничего нет про использованные материалы. Да, прямо указано, что это второе поколение Экстендов, но этого мало.

Кронену нужно так много информации. У него уже есть анкета на Инуи из архива и собственные наблюдения. Он знает, что Инуи пользуется стандартной для Экстендов смазкой и духами с нотками пряностей и кедра, знает его любимую марку сигарет и его любимую выпивку - виски любой степени разбавленности. Он видел, как Инуи общается с мафиози и как - с привлекательными девушками. Он знает, где Инуи проходит профилактику, где обедает, где платит коммуналку.

Кронену нужно так много информации. Как Инуи выглядел до эксперимента, какое у него было лицо. Его волосы вились или были прямыми? Какую причёску он носил? Какого цвета были его глаза, как он улыбался? 

Как выглядел прямо перед поцелуем?

Кронен со вздохом закрывает файл на собственном ноутбуке, закрывает ноутбук, опускает жалюзи, по привычке идёт в душ перед сном. Возможно, он задерживается. Возможно, он делает воду холоднее обычного. Возможно.

Джузо не пересекается с ним по делам ещё неделю, и это полностью его устраивает.


	2. Значит, револьверы.

Погони в канализациях - отстой. Джузо ненавидит канализации ещё с тех пор, как им в школе задавали ужасно занудный роман Гюго, но по долгу службы иногда приходится лазать по канализациям, слушать ворчание за спиной, вести перестрелку по колено в сточных водах, падать в сточные воды, потому что тебя легче подсечь, чем окрикнуть... Мда.

\- Тут есть ниша, - зовёт Кронен, и в зубах у него зажата игла, как будто он успеет выплюнуть её в противника. Пижон, думает Джузо, и тихо смеётся про себя. 

Правда, выковыривать пулю из плеча пижона приходится тоже ему, но на это Джузо не жалуется. Лишь бы выбраться. Вот только...

Джузо трудно объяснить, как он видит, но он видит.

Кронен сосредоточенный, словно он сейчас на месте преступления ищет улики, а не вытаскивает барабан револьвера из головы Джузо. Его рука перевязана обрывком плаща Джузо, пуля давно полощется в пресловутых сточных водах, и он стискивает зубы, когда слишком резко двигает рукой. Джузо видит: играют желваки на челюстях, капля пота сбегает с виска и чертит по шее влажный след.

\- Ну, звиняй, - гудит Джузо, - что ты так напрягаешься. Я буду бесполезен, если не просушить.

\- Да знаю я, - огрызается Кронен. Белые перчатки перепачканы кровью, с каждым движением добавляются масляные тёмные пятна смазки. Тёмное пятно остаётся на лбу, когда Кронен пытается убрать прилипшую чёлку, и он со вздохом расслабляет свои вечно нахмуренные брови.

Джузо чуть не ляпает: а что, так можно было, ты знаешь, что ты моложе выглядишь, когда не хмуришься.

\- Сейчас вытру тебя, - мстительно говорит Кронен, - салфетками с ромашкой.

\- Блядь, только не ромашка.

\- Других нет.

\- Ты что, Оливию ограбил?

\- Ещё звук, и ты будешь тут ржаветь сам.

\- Ебучая ромашка, - стонет Джузо.

Кронен дёргается на миг, но продолжает рыться в карманах. Салфетки находятся совсем не скоро, Джузо успевает прикинуть маршрут отхода, и когда будет нормально вызвать помощь, и оказывается не готов к медленным, словно механическим движениям рук Кронена. Как будто у него протезы. Как будто это помогает ему справиться со стояком.

Джузо молчит всё время, пока Кронен вытирает изнутри его голову, проверяет, на месте ли все детали и сухие ли они, и медленно вставляет барабан обратно. Щелчок словно выводит его из транса, и он вылетает из ниши к лестнице, тоже не проронив ни слова. Джузо хлопает по карманам брюк, ищет сигареты, и потом зажигалку. Ему нужно закурить.


	4. Бьём вслепую

Полагаться приходится только на кончики пальцев, твёрдые (для собственной кожи), мягкие (для воронёной стали), но Джузо держит его очки в заложниках, и что тут поделать, эта махина выше на голову и шире раза в два.

Возможно, у него фетиш, думает Кронен, пока пальцы поднимаются выше, по крепким плечам и шее, пока ещё что-то поднимается в брюках, спасибо, что из стрейч-ткани, а то совсем невыносимо было бы.

Кронен сглатывает накопившуюся во рту слюну, касаясь барабана, и понимает - Джузо тупо поднял руку.

\- Читер несчастный, - хрипло говорит Кронен, и прижимается всем телом, и шепчет вплотную к барабану, - ты вот этого хотел, да?

\- Не знаю, - отзывается гулом Джузо, - чего вот этого?

Металлические пальцы нежно мажут по кончикам ушей и очки опускают на чёлку, оставляя Кронену выбор.


	5. шпионская романтика

Они сидят в парке на лавочке.

Точнее, на двух разных лавочках. Спина к спине. У Джузо в руках хот-дог, у Кронена - хрустящий салатом и свежим хлебом сендвич из ближайшего супермаркета. Возможно, это Кронен ими хрустит, а Джузо просто надумывает.

Ветер относит сигаретный дым от Кронена, так что можно было бы и закурить, но пока не нужно, он перед встречей выкурил две по очереди, затягивался быстро, будто школьник на перемене под стеной школы. Он не предвкушал встречу, просто сведения от Кронена были действительно важными.

Так и было всё.

Они с Кроненом сидят в парке. Кто-то кормит уток в пруду, кто-то гоняется за голубями на протезированных ногах, кто-то не курит, внимательно слушая чужой негромкий голос. Статистика у Кронена неутешительная, пропажи в этом районе частые, и клиенту Джузо это, пожалуй, не очень и нужно. Зато самому Джузо - вполне сгодится.

Голос Кронена успокаивает не хуже сигарет. Опасно-опасно-опасно, щёлкают детали в руках Джузо, опасно-опасно. О. Пас. Но.

\- Нервничаешь? - спрашивает Кронен, не меняя тона, и это обескураживает. Как будто плюющуюся ядом гадюку кто-то подменил на безобидного ужа.

Джузо тогда питон, большой, сильный, неповоротливый.

\- Ты ходил в террариум? - спрашивает Джузо ни к селу ни к городу.

\- Инуи, у тебя вода в ушах застряла? - почти дружелюбно интересуется Кронен. - Нет, что я там забыл?

\- Если нужна будет информация по мафии, жди меня там в следующий раз, - он поднимается с лавочки. - И спасибо.

\- Хм. Надеюсь, мозги тебе не перегрело ничем.

Кронен остаётся - его сендвич вообще ни насколько не уменьшился за разговор. Прикрытие, как же. Такое же, как и будущая встреча в террариуме, Джузо верит, что она наступит. Когда-нибудь. Не свидание, а деловая встреча.

О. Пас. Но.


	6. доместик блисс

Джузо затягивается, выдыхает и стряхивает пепел вниз, затягивается и стряхивает пепел, затягивается...

Пальцы выстукивают неровный ритм по перилам пожарной лестницы, тихо гудит суб-мозг, каблук ботинка стучит по переборкам.

\- Какой музыкальный, - фыркает Кронен, распахивая окно. - Тяжёлый день на работе? Хочешь, чтобы я погулял с тобой по опасным улочкам нашего любимого города, овер-Экстенд?

\- Кронен...

\- Я надеюсь, ты додумался притащить с собой пачку чая, потому что мой шкафчик не выдерживает твоих набегов.

Оставил окно открытым и был таков. Джузо невольно замирает, слушая шаги, уже выучил планировку квартиры наизусть. Пять, шесть, семь, в гостиной они дробные, словно Кронен спешно убирается. Приходит в голову мысль: интересно, а бардак у Кронена бывает вообще? Снова шаги, три, четыре, он показывается в проёме кухни.

\- Так что, гуляешь, псина железная, или заходишь?

Недокуренная звезда тухнет на середине полёта. Джузо внезапно чувствует, что стоило бы поменять масло в барабане, и принять душ, и ещё было бы неплохо поесть, и он пролезает через огромное окно - бля, ну нафига их так тут проектировали - в кухню.

\- Ты кого псиной назвал?


	7. доместик блисс ещё не закончился

Кронен вдыхает, и выдыхает, и вдыхает снова. Сегодня вечером он собирался успокаивать только свои нервы, но если пушкоголовым махинам это тоже нужно... то он готов потесниться жизненным пространством.

Махину по имени Инуи Джузо он знает чуть больше, чем полтора года; лично знает. Сухие цифры и слова докладов не готовили его к этому ходячему ледоколу, огромному и спокойному и огромному... Кронен понимает, что мысль идёт не туда, куда хотелось бы, и с силой прижимает особо глубокую складку утюгом.

Инуи, кстати, никак не комментирует его страсть к глажке вещей. Спросил только один раз, когда впервые увидел: 

\- Что, подвергаешь непокорных микробов геенне огненной? Был у меня один товарищ, так и называл этот процесс в исполнении своей благоверной.

От пары игл Инуи тогда увернулся, тему продолжать не стал. Сидел, как сейчас сидит, только вот сейчас он свою коробку с сигаретами в пальцах вертит и щёлкает всеми своими экстендовскими дополнениями.

Кронен вздыхает нарочито громко и ставит утюг на доску. Не то чтобы он заботится об Инуи, нет. Собственные нервы дороже, только и всего.

\- Инуи, - зовёт он, выходя в коридор. 

\- М?

\- Ты в прошлый раз уничтожил все запасы моего чая, будь любезен, оплати.

\- Думаешь, у меня есть деньги?

\- Я слышу, как ветер свистит одинаково ровно в твоей голове и твоих карманах, - Кронен улыбается, когда стихают щелчки со стороны Инуи, и накидывает на плечи пальто. - Будь любезен, приведи в порядок эту кучу белья. И не смешивай комплекты, не то убью на месте.

\- Не понял.

\- Я иду за чаем. Ты гладишь бельё. Элементарно, Инуи.

Кронен ловит себя на том, что улыбается, только в отражении в окнах первого этажа. 


	8. чртов. доместик. блисс

С их режимами работы, да и с их режимами вообще провести вечер вместе удаётся крайне редко. Не то, чтобы это было чьей-то самоцелью, нет. Просто оба знают наверняка, что в офисе-доме, который арендует Джузо, очень шумно, много лишних ушей и чуть менее безопасно, чем на седьмом этаже ещё крепкого дома в спальном районе. Джузо когда-то ещё пошутил, мол, что, подбирал этаж и квартиру по суевериям. Кронен в ответ скривился уголком губ - у Кронена это была улыбка, только не ядовитая, не хищная, слишком сухая для кого-то его возраста, - и ответил, что совпало. И открыл дверь семьдесят седьмой квартиры.

Из интересного у старого крепкого дома была пожарная лестница, которая вилась по одной из стен и примыкала аккурат к небольшой кухне Кронена. Иногда Джузо дожидался его снаружи, иногда хмыкал, когда видел, как сдвинут один из кирпичей в стене. Брал запасные ключи из тайника и заходил с крыши.

Сегодня он тоже берёт ключи, и к тому моменту, как Кронен возвращается, дым вьётся тонкой струйкой вверх из носика заварочного чайника, и включен тёплый пол. В руках Джузо книга, массивная, под стать ему самому, и он читает, не отрываясь, всё время, пока Кронен ходит по дому, стучит дверцей холодильника и после писка - дверцей микроволновки, пока на кухне льётся вода и закипает заново чайник.

\- Не подглядывай, - строго говорит Кронен за его спиной.

Джузо чувствует тепло всем позвоночником и всеми своими дополнениями, спрашивает, не оборачиваясь:

\- Работа?

\- Работа.

\- Чай взял?

\- За кого ты меня держишь? Конечно, взял, - фыркает Кронен.

\- На кровать не понесу, когда уснёшь.

\- И-и-и-ну-и...

\- Работай, работай.

Роман иностранный, но перевели хорошо, легко читается. Сидеть не холодно - пол снизу, Кронен за спиной, - так что Джузо только иногда немного ёрзает, если затекут ноги, но не меняет позу. Стук клавиш за спиной вплетается в фон, который Джузо всегда носит с собой: гудение и чуть слышный треск саб-мозга, редкие щелчки дополнений. Где-то на середине книги стука клавиш уже, оказывается, нет. Джузо замирает, не пытается потянуться - хотя хочется, ёрзанье уже не особо помогает ногам, - потому что Кронен расслабленно опирается о его спину, и, похоже, всё-таки спит. верный слову Джузо не несёт его на кровать, и просто переворачивает страницу. Описание подземелий у автора достаточно интересное.


	10. не тактильный он

Кронен не мог назвать себя тактильным: со всеми партнёрами, которые когда-либо удостаивались священного адреса его квартиры (семьдесят седьмой, на седьмом этаже) он вёл себя достаточно бесцеремонно. Обнимашки после секса он решительно пресекал, и целоваться ему нравилось только с теми, кто обладал тем же уровнем, так сказать, навыка обращения со своим и чужим телом.

А вот поди ж ты.

Ловил себя на том, что в последнее время предпочитает читать, опираясь спиной о металлический бок Инуи, или о металлическую же спину - и ворчал, что нет подогрева, и совсем уж мягко кривил рот в улыбке, когда спина Инуи внезапно становилась теплее.

Ловил себя на том, что иногда тянет разобрать ладони Инуи, смазать все находящиеся там шестерни-сочленения-втулки-вставки, прощупать их собственным, затвердевшими от игл пальцами.  
Закидывал ноги на бёдра Инуи, когда нужно было поработать, когда они смотрели старый фильм просто чтобы посмотреть старый фильм, и чуть прерывисто вдыхал от удовольствия, если Инуи (достаточно редко, чтобы у Кронена хватало гордости не просить об этом) захватывал его стопу в свои ладони и аккуратно мял.

Угораздило же его. С такой вот жестянкой.

Кронен скривился и лёг ближе, под тёплый бок, далеко под которым стрекотал очередной механизм. Опять Инуи забыл закрыть окно, когда курил, но вставать было лень, а греться об него было - если начистоту - большим удовольствием.


End file.
